Why Do You Think Thomas and Helping Pals Should Pull Trains In James Graham's Full Parodies?
Here is a reason why Thomas and his friends should pull trains throughout every parody of James Graham's movies. Cast Thomas's Family Memberships *Thomas will be hauling his seven coaches, Annie, Becky, Britanny, Clarabel, his dismissing coach, Drew, and Beatrice throughout every parody, because Becky and Britanny are Thomas's two new coaches, and the dismissing coach and Drew are Thomas's new coaches, but Beatrice is Thomas's special coach. *Edward will be pulling his Railway Series fowler tender with number fitted to him and will be pulling his two red branchline coaches, two weathered boxcars, a conflat car with crates on it, a C.T.T. Van, a freight car with tarp on top, his other red branchline coach, a green boxcar, and a grey caboose throughout every parody. *Molly will be pulling her four freight cars throughout every parody. *Coaches will be Indians throughout every parody. *Duncan will be pulling some freight cars and a caboose throughout every parody. *Stanley will be pulling three red coaches throughout every parody. *James will be carrying his Railway Series fowler tender with yellow number five fitted to him and will be pulling four orange tan coaches throughout every parody. *Duck will be pulling six red coaches throughout every parody. *Diesel 10 will be running light throughout the entire movie. *Foolish Freight Cars (Season 1) will be coupled together throughout every parody. *The Spiteful Breakvan will be running light throughout every parody. *The Troublesome Trucks will be coupled together throughout every parody. *Evil Thomas will be hauling his seven coaches, Evil Annie, Evil Becky, Evil Britanny, Evil Clarabel, his evil dismissing coach, Evil Drew, and Evil Beatrice throughout the entire movie, its sequels, and TV series, because Evil Becky and Evil Britanny are Evil Thomas's two new coaches, and the Evil dismissing coach and Evil Drew are Evil Thomas's new coaches, but Evil Beatrice is Evil Thomas's special coach. Thomas's Love Interest Memberships *Percy will be pulling three red coaches throughout every parody. *Toby will pulling Henrietta, nine freight cars, and a caboose throughout every parody. *Stepney the Bluebell Engine will be pulling three red coaches throughout every parody, and since Bill and Ben will be double-heading with a freight train throughout every parody, Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand will be pulling some log wagons throughout every parody. *Emily will be hauling her three new coaches throughout every parody. *Toad will be coupled to every train throughout every parody. *Tillie will be pulling her Birthday Train cars throughout every parody. *Henry will be pulling his Railway Series fowler tender attached to him through every parody and will be pulling a green and yellow coach at the front, a red and white coach in the middle, and a red coach at the back throughout every parody. *Bertie will be carrying passengers throughout every parody. *Skarloey will be pulling two blue and yellow coaches and a blue caboose throughout every parody, Rheneas will be pulling two red coaches and a red caboose throughout every parody, Peter Sam will be pulling a blue and yellow coach, two green and yellow coaches, and a brown caboose throughout every parody, and Trevor will be pulling a haycart throughout every parody. *Mavis will be pulling five freight cars of stone and a caboose throughout every parody. *Devious Diesel will be pulling nine freight cars throughout every parody. *Dennis will be shunting lots of freight cars throughout every parody. *S.C.Ruffey and the shrimpers will be Gruntilda's guards. *Bulgy will be carrying passengers throughout every parody. *Arry and Bert will be running light throughout every parody. *Cranky will be a crane throughout every parody. *Den, Dart, Norman, Paxton, and Sidney will be running light throughout every parody. *George will be pulling a tool wagon throughout every parody. *Bulstrode will be floating on the sea throughout every parody. *The Chinese Dragon will be in charge of the Hutt throughout every parody. *Sir Handel the Narrow Gauge Engine will be pulling a red coach, two green and yellow coaches, and a brown caboose throughout every parody. *Lady the Magical Engine will be some freight cars throughout every parody. Thomas's Racing Friend Forms *Rosie the Lavender Tank Engine will be pulling nine freight cars throughout throughout every parody. *Daisy will be running light throughout every parody. Thomas's Helping Pal Forms *Donald and Douglas will be double-heading together with a freight train coupled to them. *Oliver will be pulling three red coaches and Toad the Brakevan throughout the saga. *Hector will be the Emperor throughout every parody. *Splatter, Dodge, Max, Monty, The Horrid Lorries, and The Narrow Gauge Trucks will run light throughout every parody. *Spencer will be pulling his red coach, green and yellow coach, and orange coach throughout every parody. *Elziabeth will be carrying coal throughout every parody. Thomas's Original Forms *Owen will be in charge throughout every parody. *Smudger will be pulling some freight cars throughout every parody. *Boco will be pulling some freight cars throughout every parody. Category:James Graham